Mon
Mon is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a currency created by Kilton, the proprietor of the Fang and Bone shop. Kilton will buy monster parts from Link in exchange for Mon, which can only be spent at Fang and Bone. The symbol for the currency is a skull while Mon is depicted by a purple coin with a skull printed on it making it one of the very few coin based currencies used in Hyrule. Link's Mon balance is separate from his Rupee balance and he can carry a maximum amount of 999,999 Mon which is the same as his maximum carrying capacity for Rupees. When first explaining Mon, Kilton jokes he invented it to destabilize the Rupee based market and fight against the establishment, before explaining he was just kidding and noting there is no establishment in Hyrule referencing the fact Hyrule's central monarchy the Royal Family of Hyrule and the Hyrulean army, fell during the Great Calamity a century prior with the Hyrulean people managing to govern themselves via their surviving local government and maintain trade in its absence though its central government was lost as Princess Zelda was believed to have sacrificed her life to seal Ganon in Hyrule Castle by Hyrule's generally population as neither her or Link's survival is well known outside of the Sheikah. Kilton implies Mon is actually made from monsters or monster parts as he notes he loves monsters so much he turned them into money and it is unclear if he meant it literally or metaphorically. Exchange for Mon Link can sell Kilton certain materials for Mon generally monster parts, though Kilton accepts Dragon and Guardian Parts as well which matches the Hyrule Compendium classification of both the Dragon Spirits and Guardians as monsters. As Monster Extract is a type of monster gear and material it can also be sold to Kilton though Link receives less Mon than he pays for it as Kilton makes Monster Extract. Only materials can be exchanged for Mon as Armor and items created through Cooking cannot. Bokoblin Guts can be purchased with Rupees from High Spirits Produce, while Lizalfos Tail can be purchased for Rupees at Kara Kara Bazaar, and Guardian Parts can be purchased for Rupees from the travelling merchant Teli in East Necluda. Octo Balloons can be purchased from Beedle or at Mubs fish market in Lurelin Village. This allows Link to effectively convert Rupees into Mon by purchasing exchangeable parts with Rupees then sell them to Kilton for Mon however Octo Balloons are a poor choice for this as they are only worth a single Mon coin. Mon is not hard to accumulate as monster parts can be acquired in large numbers that even parts that sell for very little Mon can be sold in large enough quantity to make a decent profit. Additionally save for Monster Extract, Wooden Mops, and Spring-Loaded Hammers most of Kilton's wares only need to be purchased once (unless Link sells them for Rupees) and Wooden Mops can be acquired for free from enemies or spawn in certain locations, thus only Spring-Loaded Hammers and Monster Extract are the only items Link may require Mon to purchase, though Monster Extract can be acquired for freeby rescuing Chabi from monsters in specific locations, however Link may require Mon to purchase more as Monster Extract randomly either positively or negatively effects the recovery, effect, and/or duration of cooked dishes thus Link can purchase extra to counteract its random results. Specific Dragon Parts value in Mon is determined by type Scales, Claws, Fang Shards, and Horn Shards. The most valuable materials to sell for Mon are Horn Shards from Dinraal, Naydra, and Farosh though they are all worth the same amount of Mon. Generally Link should avoid selling Dragon and guardian parts for Mon as they have far better use in upgrading, crafting, and/or cooking though should Link becomes good at encountering them and obtaining their Dragon Parts then selling them can be a quick way to obtain a lot of Mon though he should focus on collecting horn shards as they are the most valuable. Rare Monster Parts sell for more Mon though Link should ensure he does not need them for certain side quests or upgrading armor. The most valuable Guardian Parts are Giant Ancient Cores though their rarity and use in crafting Ancient Bows and Ancient Shields means it is better to avoid selling them for Mon altogether. However Link can sell more common Guardian Parts if his carrying capacity becomes maxed out and he doesn't need them for crafting. Elemental Monster Parts from Elemental Chuchus, Lizalfos, and Keeses all share the same value though are worth more than their non-elemental equivalent. ;Monstrous Materials See also * Ore Chunk * Rupee Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items